Construyendo Nuestro Felices Por Siempre
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: El Camino Hacia El Matrimonio Puede Ser Uno Muy Romántico. Aunque Para Esta Pareja Puede Ser Una Gran Loca Aventura
1. La Propuesta

**Construyendo Nuestros Felices Por Siempre**

El Camino Hacia El Matrimonio

Puede Ser Uno Muy Romántico. Aunque Para

Esta Pareja Puede Ser Una Gran Loca Aventura

.

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen Exclusivamente A M.K._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La Propuesta **

Se despertó gracias a los primeros rayos de sol aquella tranquila mañana. Pestañeo varias veces para acostumbrarse a la iluminación. Quiso levantarse pero al tiempo de hacer dicha acción, un peso extra en su cintura la detenía, miro y supo quien exactamente era la razón de ello. Inevitablemente sonrió, aun dormido su novio era un posesivo con respecto a ella, aunque a ella no le desagradaba pues siempre se ha sentido protegida en su abrazo.

Con esa calma y paciencia que la caracterizaba, se libero del agarre de Sasuke, claro con la precaución de no ó de la cama exitosamente cumpliendo con su cometido. Al segundo de eso, sintió como el frio se colaba por cada poro de su piel. Con tan solo mirarse en el espejo de pie en una esquina opuesta a la cama, descubrió que estaba completamente desnuda. Se sonrojo como era ya parte de su instinto natural. A pesar de que cada mañana apareciera de esa manera, como era una costumbre prácticamente estipulada, su reacción era la misma siempre.

Encontró su ropa interior, la amontono para después ponérsela. Eso no era suficiente para detener completamente su frio así que busco algo con que cubrirse un poco mas; con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa tomo la camisa azul de su novio, que había sido lo ultimo que tenia puesto la noche anterior. Cepillo la longitud de su cabello con sus dedos, su querido posesivo novio siempre fue la razón de tus desarreglos mañaneros. De nueva cuenta te apenaste pensando que tu grado de pervertidad había estado en aumento últimamente.

A paso cuidadoso saliste de la habitación para ir a la cocina. Después de tanta "actividad nocturna". ¿Quién no tendría hambre?

Se tallo uno de sus ojos, para desaparecer cualquier rastro de sueño. Pensó en lo que cocinaría; ya que era sábado, y quería esmerarse un poco más, además de relajarse y pasar mas tiempo con Sasuke. Cosa que era el detalle mas importante. Dejó el café calentando, para luego sacar los demás ingredientes del refrigerador. Ni corta, ni perezosa, puso en practica sus habilidades en la cocina.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que su querido novio se había escondido con la intención de asustarla; a lo cual de manera exitosa logró, y lo demostró cuando ella pego un pequeño brinco al sentir el tacto en el vientre femenino.

-Ohayo.-el aliento a menta recorrió por la piel sensible del delicado cuello femenino.

-Sasuke..-saludo ella, tranquilizando gradualmente la palpitaciones de su corazón.-Ya mismo termino el desayuno.-dijo ella sonriendo hacia el. Segundos después, la soltó, para tomar una taza del estante y preparase, el café amargo, tal y como a el le gustaba. Apagó la estufa, para servir los 'omeletts' de tomate con tostadas. Le paso el plato al pelinegro, para después sentarse a comer tranquilamente. El silencio entre ellos nunca ha sido algo por lo cual preocuparse, o algo incomodo. Ambos tranquilos y reservados de naturaleza.

-¿Cuando es que visitaremos a tu madre?- le pregunto el de repente, aun comiendo un tomatillo suelto.

-Mañana.- contesto ella después de hacer memoria por unos segundos.-Si tienes algo que hacer, no les va a molestar.-le aseguro ella.

-Creo que será necesario.-la respuesta no se la espero, y mientras bajaba el tenedor lentamente, para mirar a su novio. Este solo se puso de pie para llevar su plato vacío al recipiente del fregadero. Tiempo después, ella termina y lo imita al poner tu plato para lavarlos. Nuevamente tenían ese silencio compartido; a un lado Sasuke tranquilo y sereno como siempre cuando estaba pensativo. Sin decir nada mas, Hinata termina de secarse las manos.

-Te ves bien.-escucho al chico decirle, mientras caminaba cerca de ella. Quien solo lo mira de vuelta un poco confusa.-Mi camisa...-aclaro el, sonriendo ladinamente.

Hinata sonrió nerviosamente, seguramente se vería graciosa ya que la camiseta le quedaba larga de brazos. Sin embargo el, no le dice nada mas mientras llevaba la humeante taza a la boca, recostado en ese mostrador de la estrecha cocina de el apartamento.

-¿En que piensas?-le pregunta ella, recostándose ella también cruzándose de brazos. Estaba curiosa, y que presentía que el estaba mas callado que de costumbre seguro por lago muy importante. Lo conocía a pesar de que era un chico de pocas palabras.

El solo la mira fijamente, con esa profundidad que solo el era capaz de transmitir con esos intensos ojos negros. Los perlas de ella, siguen los movimientos de como la mano baja la taza.-En ti...- dice.-En mí...-

En tu interior sientes como tus emociones se escandalizan de solo escuchar algo así de simple, que signifique mucho para ella.-En nosotros..-respiro ella suavemente, instándolo a que le dijera lo que rondaba por su mente. Vio como le rostro neutral de su pareja se acercaba al de ella.-Exactamente...- murmuro el a su vez en tono grueso.-...y muchas rosas.- volvió a decir muy cerca de sus labios, mientras su mano se adueñaba de la estrechez de su cintura.

-¿De verdad?-sonrió ella de manera nerviosa, lo cual no significa algo malo. Lo que verdaderamente pasaba es que despertaba cosas en ella.-Y...¿En que mas piensas?-dijo ella descendiendo su tono de voz, mientras miraba disimuladamente los labios de el, que se transformaron en una sonrisa bastante atractiva, de esa torcida que solo el podía hacer y causarle efectos a ella.

Tanteo sus labios con los de ella.-Dos anillos...- susurro, y fue lo ultimo que escucho cuando se perdió en el elixir de la atrayente tortura de sus labios.

.

.

.

* * *

**Mensaje De La Autora: **

¡Hola! Como pueden notar he vuelto, nuevamente con un proyecto que promete risas, y que mejor que con una boda, donde todo puede ser convertido en una aventura. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, ㈴2. Fue entretenido para mi, el hacer esto. Y espero que ustedes lo disfruten. Les dejare unas aclaraciones:

_*La Historia Tendrá Un Aproximado de 18 Capítulos._

_*No Tendrá Un Detallado Contenido Sexual. Solo Limes -Aunque Puede Variar ㈴1_

_*Sera 100% Comedia. ㈳3_

Espero que la introducción les haya picado la curiosidad, para que puedan seguir leyendo este, uno de los mas recientes proyectos. ㈴7 Tengo Otros 3 Proyectos Mas, por si les gustaría seguir leyendo:

-'Cosas Que Pasan'

-'Mas Allá De Lo Que Parece'

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	2. Imponiendo Límites

**Construyendo Nuestros Felices Por Siempre **

El Camino Hacia El Matrimonio Puede Ser Uno Muy Romántico.

Aunque Para Esta Pareja Puede Ser Una Gran Loca Aventura

.

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Imponiendo Límites**

-Así que se van a casar.- la imponente voz del patriarca de la familia de la chica habló, Hyüga Hiashi.

Ambas familias estaban presentes, era un asunto muy especial para la pareja, y el detalle de que la familia se enterara era de suma importancia. Sin embargo, no iba decir algo pues, después de todo estaban allí para saber la opinión de sus parientes.

Las matriarcas estaban calladas, pero las piernas intranquilas que se movían de lado a lado delatando su disimulo. Era palpable su emoción. Una boda en la familia se esperaba hace ya bastante tiempo, y que al fin se decidieran al dar el paso, causaba alegría.

-Bien…- Hiashi había hablado finalizando lentamente esa conversación. Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke, quien no había mencionado nada. Aunque él era un hombre de pocas palabras.-No tengo nada más que decir al respecto.- suspiro al ver a su hija a tomar tan importante paso le daba nostalgia, pues verla como lo que ya es, una mujer preparada para seguir con su vida junto con alguien más.-Espero que toda sus decisiones se cumplan con éxito.- comento de una manera profesional.

La habitación se quedó en silencio total, después de escuchar lo que _''era'' _el final. Nadie decía algo más; o más bien nadie se atrevía…aun.

-Ese fue un minuto de un autentico adiós a su soltería.- Mikoto tomo la palabra esta vez. Sasuke reconoció la voz de su madre, y luego de ello se esperaba que dijera algo extraño.-Vamos Hiromi.-

Todos miraron confundido como las dos damas se ponían en pie, materializándose frente a los jóvenes que aún no entendían nada.

-¿Quieres empezar tú, mi querida amiga?-cedió la palabra de manera directa.

-Solo quiero darles mis más sinceras felicitaciones.-dijo ella.-Es un paso muy importante el que han decido dar. Y como había dicho mi esposo, espero que les vaya bien en su futuro matrimonio.-la sonrisa de ella fue emitida de manera sincera.

Hinata se sintió muy feliz al recibir tal apoyo, de ambos sus progenitores.

-Que bien.-Mikoto hablo nuevamente. -¿Sabes desde cuando he estado esperando una boda en la familia?- pregunto ella, con esa emoción que solamente ella pudiera decirles.-Normalmente esperaba que Itachi fuera el primero en casarse, siendo el mayor, pero no puedo celebrar una boda entre una empresa y mi hijo.-

Todos rieron de manera disimulada, ante el comentario de Mikoto, ni siquiera Fugaku que se encontraba como el más serio de todos se refreno.

-Fue una gran sorpresa el enterarme. Pero no por eso, puedo parar mis planes. Que ha sido planear la boda perfecta.-dijo.-Muy orgullosa de ustedes estoy, y con eso me gustaría decirte que te quiero mucho, mi querida Hinata como si fueras una hija mas.-expreso.

-Gracias.-murmuro ella, con un lindo rosado en sus mejillas.

-Eres muy especial, has derretido de amor al cubito de hielo que tengo por hijo.- dijo ella, haciendo que el aludido frunciera el ceño, los demás se reían de manera disimulada ante el comentario astuto de la pelinegra Uchiha.

Hinata le apretó la mano en simpatía hacia su prometido, parecía que sería el blanco de bromas de ahora en adelante, y claro que ella estaría allí para apoyarlo, ya que ella no se quedaba atrás. No veía lejano ese momento en donde los amigos en común se enteraran de su compromiso.

-Quisiera llorar de felicidad, pero la emoción de una niña pequeña me lo impiden.-dijo Mikoto.-Pero, fuera de mi, ambas, queríamos hablarles de algo que es más relacionado a ustedes.-

Ahora sí que estaba preocupado, ¿Qué era lo que se traía entre manos su no tan sumisa y alocada madre?

-Hiromi y yo… hace mucho tiempo.-empezó a hablar.- Habíamos hecho un pequeño plan sobre cómo sería el camino hacia la celebración perfecta de un matrimonio entre ustedes.-dijo ella.

Se asustó, lo sentían en sus instintos, lo que ellas, las responsables de todo que les tenían algo planeado. Que quizás significaba que no fuera de su entero agrado. Esperaban estar equivocados…

-Para dar inicio a nuestro plan.- saco una pequeña libreta.-Aquí están, lo que se podría decir unas hojas de planeo.- dijo.- ¿Ya tienes una idea de cómo quieres que sea el tema de la boda?-le pregunto directamente a Hinata.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Sasuke se le adelanto. –Apenas nos comprometimos ayer.-le dijo.-No hemos tenido mucho de lo cual pensar respecto a la boda.-le explico él.

-Razón suficiente para que necesiten nuestra ayuda.- fue el comentario de Mikoto.-Siempre y cuando acepten.-dijo ella.-La verdad es que queremos lo mejor para ustedes.-

-Siempre aceptaremos la ayuda de ustedes.-dijo Hinata.-Cada idea que tengan serán bienvenidas.- la verdad el solo hecho de decir eso, no se imaginaban lo que realmente ellos estaban firmando como una pequeña sentencia.

-Gracias Hinata.-le expresó su gratitud.

Los patriarcas se sospechaban lo que de ahora en adelante pasarían con ese famoso plan. Les tenía muy complicado el detener aquello, no se meterían en ello, pues eso era cosa de sus esposas, aunque claro les tenían pena a la pareja. Aun así no hacían nada, pues se mantenían como espectadores de todo aquel asunto.

-Para empezar, deben elegir una fecha.-dijo.-Eso es totalmente cosa de ustedes. Luego de que ustedes hayan decido, es que realmente nosotras entraremos en acción.-siguió ella.-Donde encontraremos el vestido, el diseño de las invitaciones, el lugar donde se llevara a cabo la recepción, su decoración…los detalles que elegiremos.- le dijo mosteando lo que ella le quería decir.

Ellos asintieron gustándole la idea, de aquello. Porque sería más sencillo, pero como ellos no era de ser muy aficionados a las fiestas, así que parecía bien que alguien más se encargara de ello.

-Pero pondremos ciertas reglas.- le dijo ella. Nuevamente ese sentimiento en donde ellos se asustaban. ¿Reglas? ¿Qué tan confiable eran?

-Es necesario.-les dijo Hiromi.

-Exacto.- dijo Mikoto.-A partir de la semana que viene, Hinata se ira a vivir con sus padres, y tu Sasuke con nosotros.- proclamo ella.

Ambos se sorprendieron, y poco les agrado.

-Me explico mejor.-dijo ella.-Nada de sexo hasta la luna de miel.-

Ya no les estaba gustando el plan que habían hecho sus madres. Y Sasuke no quería mirar como su suegro sonreía en acuerdo con la que parecía ser la regla de oro.

Pero su madre se había pasado con eso; nada de sexo hasta la boda. ¿Es en serio?

* * *

**Meet & Greet Reviews:**

_**-ponysalvajedejamon:** _Bueno linda, petición cumplida, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ㈴1

_**-Vainilla OK:** _Que lindo.. Gracias por el animo, me alegra saber que te guste parte de la temática de este Fic. Gracias por leer y comentar. ㈳6

_**-Menthy: **_Hey... linda sorpresa en encontrarte por aca también, me alegra saber que te haya gustado este proyecto. Y si... parece que tienes mucho entusiasmo por "Mas Alla De Lo Que Parece" y saber eso me anima mucho mas a mi. ㈶1 Gracias por leer y comentar.

_**-hinatacris:**_No hay prisa, cuando tengas el tiempo los lees. Gracias por todo chica. Cariño sincero se siente de tu parte ㈴2

_**-Lilipili:** _Pues si ese es el plan... mucha comedia. A mi que me encanta reírme. Espero que te guste la continuación, y no te preocupes no habrá tanto drama, solo lo necesario para que se rían, ya veras. Gracias por leer y comentar ㈳3

_**-LilyHime 100:**_ Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y que haya cumplido con tus expectativas. Gracias por todo. ㈴7

_**-kattyto:**_En serio que Sasuke aceces puede sorprender. Tu comentario fue muy chulo también, querida. ㈵6

_**-MarthaIP:** _Fue muy sorprende tu comentario, y que te hayan gustado mis proyectos pasados, eso si que motiva. Significo mucho, tu comentario, lleno de agradecimiento. Pero realmente quien debería agradecer soy yo, ya que son ustedes los lectores quienes se toman el tiempo de leer lo que uno escribe, que lo acepten, que comenten... son cosas sencillas que ustedes hacen que nos hace hacer las cosas que hacemos, por que queremos complacerlos. Y a mi me gusta entretenerlos, y escribirles. ㈳6 Espero que te haya gustado la continuación.

_**-anime love:** _Me alegra saber que haya tenido tu bendición, este fic. Gracias por comentar y leer. Siempre me animas.. y te agradezco por ello. ㈳5

_**-angel uchiha hyuga:** _Hola..! Que bueno leer sobre ti de nuevo. Gracias por interesarte por esta historia también. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación. ㈳3

* * *

**Mensaje De La Autora: **

¡Hello!  
Mikoto... la suegra soñada de toda novia. ㈳4

Vaya 10 Reviews En El Primer Capítulo...

Ustedes si que son loa mejores. ㈴7

Espero Que Les Haya Gustado El Segundo Capítulo De Esta Aventura Que Apenas Comienza

㈳6 Gracias Nuevamente, A Todos Los Lectores.

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	3. Noche De¿Descanso?

**Construyendo Nuestros Felices Por Siempre **

El Camino Hacia El Matrimonio Puede Ser Uno Muy Romántico.

Aunque Para Esta Pareja Puede Ser Una Gran Loca Aventura

.

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Noche De...¿Descanso?**

Los padres, como buenos que eran, les habían dejado un tiempo para que ellos se pudiesen despedir como se debía. Sasuke había pensado de manera sarcástica lo considerados que eran ellos. Aun no había superado el hecho de que le habían impuesto como regala de oro, el no tener sexo. La verdad es que no había gran lógica en ello… y si la había no la entendía. Aun así nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que eso eran manías de la vieja generación, unas muy extrañas, y que sin duda no eran de su agrado.

Habían estado viviendo junto como por dos años y medio, y se habían cuidado de lo más bien. No le encontraba sentido a aquella ley impuesta por su madre y futura suegra. Aunque sin duda tuvo que ser algo discutido entre los cuatro, porque a Hiashi sí que se había disfrutado aquello. De eso no tenía duda, podría ser un padre seco, una persona poco expresiva. Pero eso no significaba que fuer vengativo, porque claro, algo muy en el fondo le decía que la mente maestra de todo esto era un plan maestro de él.

-Sasuke…-la voz de Hinata era lo único suficiente como para poder soportar aquel extraño castigo.-No será para siempre.-le murmuro a ella.

-Yo lo se…-dijo el, tratando de calmar su tensión.-Pero esto es ridículo.-

-No será tan malo.-le dijo ella alzándose de hombros.-Puede que sea algo inicial.-dijo ella, secretamente albergando el hecho de que esa idea no fuera algo indefinido, como habían dicho, hasta la boda.

-Una boda en Las Vegas no suena tan mal.-

Ella entrecerró los ojos. ¿Hablaba el en serio?-Sabes que eso no será posible.-dijo.-Trata por favor de mostrarte un poco menos enojado con todo esto.-

-Resulta ser que no puedo.-dijo él.

-No es que no puedas, es que no quieres.-dijo ella.-Además podemos compartir un momento con nuestra familia.-comento ella, esta vez paso la manos por la anchura de los hombros masculinos del pelinegro.-No será malo.-

Suspiro silenciosamente. ¿Cómo es que ella siempre lograba tranquilizarlo? Parecía ser la única capaz en esas circunstancias. –Como quiera hablare con mi madre, esto me parece meramente ridículo.-

-Ya me lo has dicho.- dijo ella.-Te quiero, y solo porque no vamos a tener sexo por unos meses, no significa que dejare de hacerlo.-

Se quedó callado mientras suspiraba esta vez de manera más audible, a lo cual mostraba que las cosas no se estaban de la manera en que no le gustaban. No quería que su boda fuera un evento, como le había predicho su madre. Eso no era una de sus más grandes intenciones, ¿Por qué a veces su madre tenía que estar haciendo todo aquello que él no quería?

Pero no podía quererla menos, era su madre. Y pues pese a que esas cosas se vuelve cada vez más excéntricas, no podía decir que secretamente no le gustaba que ella se tomara esas molestias. Solo le quedaba suspirar y no quejarse de ello.

-Creo que tienes que irte.-dijo ella.-Es un poco tarde.-

-¿Tan pronto quieres que me vaya?-le pregunto el en tono jocoso.

-No…-dijo ella.-Lo digo porque sé que tu padre estará un poco desesperado. O más bien que tu madre, piense que nosotros estamos rompiendo su regla.- comento, sabiendo de antemano lo que causaría en el pelinegro.

Quien, como si fuera parte de un libro, hizo tal y como había dicho. Rodo los ojos. Ella sonrió con pena. Las cosas a su parecer estaban un poco extrañas, pero se convencía de que era el asombro inicial de aquella noticia, que solo era un arreglo el de sus padres para que pudieran tener rodo bajo control.

-Te quiero.-le murmuro ella. El a lo cual le respondió pegando su mente con la de ella.

-Te voy a extrañar.-le susurro él.

-No me voy a la otra parte del mundo.- le dijo ella, haciendo menos angustiante lo que parecía ser la inminente separación. Se alzó un poco, para besar la nariz perfilada de él.

Pero conociendo a Sasuke, quien siempre quería más, la tomó por la cintura y la beso de la manera en que solo el pedía de ella. Acostumbrada, Hinata se dejó hacer, respondiendo a las peticiones de su, ahora prometido. Estaba segura de que él le dejaba tatuado en su boca, aquellos sentimientos que él tenía hacia ella.

-Te veré mañana.- le murmuro con el primer aliento.

-Cuidate.-le deseo ella, se separaron. No sin antes que él le besara frente, y le murmurara que se cuidara de igual manera. Se tomaron de las manos, hasta después soltarse lentamente.

Ella le sonrió, para después ver como el hacia su mueca personal, y después irse donde seguramente sus padres lo esperaban. Cuando no lo pudo ver más suspiró deseando que la noche no fuera tan larga e incómoda como parecía prometer.

* * *

Esa mañana en el desayuno cada cual se reunía en la mesa, no había pasado una noche tortuosa. Es más se pudiera decir que había extrañado su cuarto, pero eso no era en parte cierto. Sasuke le hacía una falta. Quizás porque se había acostumbrado a dormir siempre cerca de él. Lo que eran las cosas.

La anterior noche cuando se habían despedido, le había admitido lo mucho que la iba a extrañar, definitivamente a ella le había pasado lo mismo. Mas sin embargo, tampoco podía negar el hecho de que había pasado un buen momento, tanto con su madre como con su hermana, quienes no se cansaban de hacerle preguntas sobre como había sido el momento de la propuesta de Sasuke.

Cuando les contó la manera tan original de como se habían dado las cosas entre ellos, ambas se quedaron genuinamente sorprendidas, y, eventualmente fascinadas sobre como el Uchiha se hubiese comportado de una manera tan romántica, claro todo aquello tenía que ver con el hecho de que ambas, madre e hija tenían como opinión que Sasuke es una persona muy seria.

Y lo era, no era un hecho que negaba, pero sabía que aun con todo, y su indiferencia, podía ser romántico a su manera. Él lo había hecho; si le preguntaban, aun ella podía sentir esa emoción cuando el le había puesto el anillo, justo después de que se terminaran de besar. El recordarle eso se sentía muy plena y orgullosa de tenerlo en su vida. ¿Qué más podía ella pedir?

Se tocó el anillo distraídamente, a lo lejos escuchó como su madre parecía parlotear sobre que una boda sería linda en un época fría. Sin embargo, ello no quería elegir sin que lo hablara con Sasuke. Era su opinión personal.

-Pues yo quiero ser dama de honor.-le dijo su pequeña hermana.

-Pero claro que serás una de las damas.- acordó su madre.

-No..-dijo ella.-Quiero ser la dama, mas importante, con el honor escrito.-

-Discutiremos eso después.- opinó ella. Tenía una idea de como acabaría esto, y por como sonaba, no tenía ganas de discutir algo que a la larga que no fuera tan importante.

-Esta bien, no puedo ser la dama de honor.-dijo ella.-Pero, ¿Al menos puedo planear la despedida de soltera?-

-Oh...- comentó la madre.-No habíamos pensando en eso.- murmuro Hiromi ella para sí.-Gracias por recodarlo.-

-Ya que lo hice. Esta servidora planearé esa despedida.- proclamó ella.-Conozco una agencia de 'strippers'.-

-Hanabi...-dijo su padre.

-No te preocupes, Otto-san.- le dijo la castaña.-Ya hacer eso es un clásico.-

-Podríamos dejar el tema, por favor.- pidió ella, rosada de solo pensar en que las ideas de su hermana menor se hicieran realidad.

-Es cierto.- Hiromi se dio cuenta de la incomodidad que acaecía a su hija mayor.-Ya discutiremos todo eso después, en la reunión de la tarde.-

-Menos mal que no estaré allí.- murmuro Hiashi volviendo a su periódico.

-¿Estas seguro de que no quieres saber donde pasaran la luna de miel?- picó su hermana, encontrando, la reacción molesta de su padre.

-Ya basta.- le pronunció sutil Hinata.

-Estas novias de hoy en día, son mas sensibles.- murmuro Hanabi comiendo una uva verde. En otra situación Hinata estaba agradecida de ese temporal silencio. Por que claro, aun no había llegado la parte que mas le preocupaba.

* * *

Sasuke la había pasado no tan mal, pero con lo inconforme que era cuando no le daban lo que el quería, pues se le había hecho una tortura aquella noche. Es mañana había soportado como su padre le había dicho que como Hinata podía soportar sus ronquidos.

Y el no roncaba...

Su padre podía ser callado, pero cuando hablaba era para decirle algo que casualmente lo molestaba. O ¿Era mas bien la ausencia de Hinata en las noches, que lo ponían de ese humor complejo? Sin duda no había sido una buena idea. Cosas buenas que pasaron se puede mencionar el hecho de que hablo con su hermano. Se hablaron por la cámara, el estaba desde Singapur, haciendo lo que mas le salía que eran los negocios, haciendo que la empresa prosperara. Aunque cuando había escuchado, no a el, a su madre querida gritar que el se le propuso a Hinata.

A su manera, Itachi se emociono, y le había hecho, no una promesa, mas bien un trato de que trataría de estar el mas tiempo posible para ayudarlo con los planes. Esperaba que así fuera, por que normalmente el nunca el cumplía con sus extraños tratos. Itachi en sus tiempos de infancia, contadas fueron las veces que jugó con el. No por eso lo quería menos.

No había querido hablar del asunto de por que no podía tener relaciones con su prometida. Era un tema muy vergonzoso, y seamos sinceros ¿Quién quiere discutir con sus padres ese hecho? Sin duda, su madre lo conocía bien por que el ni borracho negociaría algo así con ella.

De alguien tuvo que haber heredado la mente maestra que el poseía, ¿No?

Fue aquella misma tarde que se volvieron a ver a la hora del almuerzo. Ambas, Mikoto y Hiromi. Tan pronto se vieron se abrazaron rápidamente y procedieron a entrar al salón discutiendo los eventos que se darían acabo los días siguientes. Aunque a ellos no le importo aquello...

El encuentro de ellos no fue emotivo, pero no menos romántico se sintió cuando el pelinegro sin decir un saludo, solo lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó como si no la hubiese visto como por un milenio. ¿Cómo extrañar esa dulzura de su mirar, ese olor a lavandas de ella, y claro la emoción en su tacto al solo verle a el?

Esas eran cosas que el no podía pasar por alto, por que de igual manera lo emocionaban a el, claro a su manera. Entonces no era ningún secreta para ella el saber que el la había extrañado.

-También te extrañe.-le murmuro ella, una vez liberada su boca, para luego poder abrazarlo.-Pero como puedes ver aun sigo viva.-bromeó.

El sonrió ladino.-Te ves mejor que yo.-dijo.-Aunque extrañe mas el desayuno que siempre haces.-

-Se lo diré a tu madre.-amenazó ella.

Sonrieron, Si no fueran por esos momentos. El así estar de cerca, les hacía gran falta esa pelinegra que aun después de tanto tiempo lo volvía loco.

-Te quiero.-le dijo ella, con un beso corto en los delgados labios del Uchiha, procedió a decirle que después hablarían, que ahora mismo sus madres estarían ansiosas por que ellos entraran.

-¿Abolir la regla?- pregunto Sasuke.-Parece buen plan.-

Escuchó como ella rió ante su comentario, lo que se daría a continuación sería emocionante.

* * *

**Meet & Greet Reviews: **

**_-Lillipili: _**Pobre de el ¿no? xD Creo que eso es lo mas que le duele de todo el asunto. Es cierto, que de solo pensar en hacer la boda del año...cansa. Pero para eso esta Mikoto & Hiromi. Gracias por todo, eh c:

_**-AntoniaCifer:** _¡Bienvenida Nueva Lectora! ^o^ Bueno, ademas de las queridas suegras, admito que aveces me gusta hacer sufrir a Sasuke... ;) Ya veras que a larga les parecerá gracioso. Gracias por leer & Comentar

_**-anime love:**_Hii! Ya ves que estas dos se las traen, y no se les hara sencillo a nuestra pareja el escaparse de esa, y las demás normas de estas dos, xD Espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capitulo, gracias por leer y comentar :33

_**-Mangetsu Hyuga:**_Hey! Pues si, ambas Mikoto y Hiromi son las mejores, y las ideas que vendrán de ellas espero que te gusten por que ellas si que harán sufrir a Sasuke de una manera comica, me atrevo a decir. Gracias por el apoyo :33

**-MartaIP:**_ Hola! _Pues como he dicho anteriormente el hecho de que existan personas que lean mis historias me llega al corazón. para mi es lo mas importante. Ademas de que adoro a mis lectores, y no niego que me halaga y emociona cuando los lectores me agradecen mi esfuerzo se siente bien. Y pues, ya leíste la travesura delas suegras. Ese dúo es temible xD espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también. Gracias por todo querida lectora.

_**-angel uchiha hyuga:**_Con cariño, querida. xD Pues si ya veo que el hecho de que algo o alguien que preventa en las historias a separar a los protagonistas te molesta pero no te preocupes que no será así siempre, confía en mí. Gracias por el comentario, lo adore y me pareció simpático. Gracias por alargarlo. :)

_**-hinatacris:**_Pues ya sabes... esa es la nueva locura de estas dos suegras. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. :33 Gracias por leer.

_**-Laaulyy:**_Eres Nueva Lectora, Cordialmente te doy la bienvenida. Y Gracias por los dos comentarios y me alegra saber que te haya gustado los capítulos. Muchas Gracias por todo. Espero que este capitulo también te hay gustado.

_**-dayana. hyuga. maslow:** _Me Alegra saber que te haya parecido cómica todo el asunto de la condición de los padres, pero te prometo que no será la ultima ;) Y pues ya ves que ha Sasuke le parecio bien la idea del Matrimonio en Las Vegas, xD Anyways, pero que te haya gustado el capitulo. c:

_**-LilyHime100:**_Vaya..! Que casualidad, esta es la primera vez que alguien, lector se siente tan identificado, y compartan historia. Te felicito de todo corazón, y espero que te vaya bien en todo. Y Sorry! Por lo de la regla de oro pensé que eso era algo que estas dos harian pero al parecer existen padres como ellos en el mundo real. xD Y pues me halaga saber que te sientas identificada y que te guste la historia. Gracias por compartir tu experiencia y opinión ;3 Significo Mucho En Serio.

* * *

**Mensaje De La Autora: **

!Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Donde el otro estará mejor, promete mas risas.

Y Pobre de Nuestros Protagonistas... ¿no?

Pero es que son unos loquillos.. ya Pronto se rebelaran.

Hay Una Comprometida Entre Los Lectores. ¡AUN NO LO SUPERO! X33

Por Cierto, Se me ha hecho tan cuesta arriba el publicar este capitulo

Que Me Han Dado Ganas hasta de llorar por la pena que tengo con ustedes

Perdonen el haberme tardado tanto. D':

Me Siento Apenada con ustedes...Tratare de que no se repita.

¡Gracias Por Sus Comentarios & El Hecho de Leer!

:33 Se agradece de corazón

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	4. Injusticia Prematrimonial

**.**

**Construyendo Nuestro Felices Por Siempre**

El Camino Hacia El Matrimonio Puede Ser Uno Muy Romántico.

Aunque Para Esta Pareja Puede Ser Una Gran Loca Aventura

.

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Injusticia Prematrimonial**

Entraron, ambos unidos sin rozarse demasiado, les gustaba ser discretos en cuanto a no mostrar tantas muestras de cariño, menos ahora que tenían que ser poco más de cuidadoso con eso de que sus madres, y posiblemente padre, los vigilaban. No querían empeorar su situación.

Tomaron el asiento, casi juntos se hubieran quedado si se hubieran dado cuenta de que, Hanabi, la menor de la familia Hyüga estaba detrás de ellos con su celular en mano. Y tras hacer aquello, se sentó en medio de ellos, causando separación definitiva entre ellos.

Disgustando secretamente a su hermana, y molestando en gran manera al pelinegro. Por eso nunca le había agradado mucho su cuñada, podía ser callada, parecer incluso adorable. Pero él sabía mejor, ella era la versión femenina de Neji. Y con solo decir eso, sabía que ellos no se llevarían tan bien.

La adolescente Hanabi, se mostró tranquila, ignorando todo hecho posible entre ellos, aunque claro, había logrado su propósito. Que era molestar a Sasuke.

-Me alegro de verte, Sasuke.- saludó Hiromi.

El en respuesta sonrió discretamente.

-Bien, tenemos mucho que discutir para esta gran boda.-dijo Mikoto, donde había sacado una carpeta, donde seguramente estarían muchas hojas de planeo a lo que significaba los detalles de ese gran evento.

Sasuke se llegó a preguntar, si realmente era necesaria su presencia, pero pues también era su boda la parecer, la verdad no quería llevarle la contraria su madre, y pues tenía que discutir el negocio sobre la condición sin sentido que los padres se habían puesto de acuerdo en imponerle.

-¿Ya pensaron en una fecha?-le pregunto la pelinegra Uchiha.

-14 de febrero.-puntualizó Hanabi, aun sin dejar el celular.

-No.-protestó Sasuke.

-¿Por qué ese día Hanabi-chan?- pregunto Mikoto.

-Es lindo, además es todo corazones, amor…-expresó ella, separando la vista de la pantalla.-Naruto podría vestirse de cupido.-

-Me está gustando la idea.-murmuro Mikoto. -¿Qué ustedes creen?-la pregunta iba dirigida hacia los novios.

-Me niego rotundamente.-dijo Sasuke. No tenía que expresar su preocupaciones, simplemente no le gustaba, porque siempre fue le día más dramático cada año; docenas y docenas de mujeres siempre lo asechaban en ese día.Y ese día para él no era el mejor de todos, aunque prefería decir que no le gustaba el rosa y los colores pasteles, antes de aceptar que estaba traumatizado por lo que San Valentín significaba para él.

-¿Hinata que crees?- le pregunto Hiromi.

-Quiero que sepas que acepto tu esfuerzo…- le dijo ella a su hermana.-Pero no creo que sea un buen día.-sonrió sintiéndose culpable.

-A mí tampoco me gusta…-se alzó de hombros Hanabi.-Solo necesitaba una entrada, para poder decir que quiero planear la despedida de soltera.-sonrió ella. –Vas a disfrutar todos los placeres de la vida en una sola noche.- prometió pícaramente.

Pareciera ser que Hanabi lo estaba molestando tanto que se había levantado ese con ese único propósito. Tenía una idea de lo que esa niña planeaba.

-No habíamos pensando en ello.-se dijo Mikoto para sí misma.

-Lo mismo dijo mi querida madre.-se acomodó mejor en el sofá.-Yo me puedo encargar de eso, si quieren.-ofreció.

-Podemos hablarlo después, Hanabi-chan.- dijo Mikoto.-Creo que tienes unas buenas ideas, y me gustaría escuchar todo lo que tienes en mente.-

Con una sonrisa, ella volvió a sus asuntos en su celular.

-Ahora, volviendo al tema.-comentó Hiromi. -¿Han pensado en cualquier otro día?- pregunto ella.

-Me gustaría que fuera en Marzo.-le dijo Hinata.- O Abril.- siguió.- La primavera siempre viene fresca, significando el comienzo de algo. Mirándolo de manera simbólica es una buena fecha para empezar un matrimonio, fresco, nuevo, un principio…-quedó callada; se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban, apenada y tímida como era se sonrojo sutilmente.-No sé si me entienden.-

-Es aceptable, tú eres la novia, eres la que al final tiene la última palabra.-le dijo Mikoto.-Es bueno saber tu opinión, porque ya tengo una visión mejor de lo que te gustaría.

-Me gusta.-dijo Hiromi, sonriendo al solo notar el entusiasmo de su hija mayor.-Pero conociéndote, no quieres que sea un gran jardín.-

-No.-dijo ella.-Discreto y alegre.-

-Teniéndolo claro…-dijo ella.-¿Sasuke que crees?- todas las chicas se dirigieron su atención al pelinegro.

-Como sea…-fue su relajada respuesta. Lo que el realmente le interesaba era casarse. No le importaba nada más, con tal de que Hinata estuviera feliz; cono solo eso se conformaba. Quería estar con ella todo el tiempo de su vida, el solo hecho de mostrarlo tanto, no significaba que no lo sintiera.

-Típica respuesta de un novio.- comentó Mikoto.-Pues entonces ya eso lo tenemos decido.-comento ella.-¿Quieres pensar un día en especifico después Hinata?- le pregunto ella. Quien como única respuesta solo asintió. -Bien.- dijo ella.-Por ahora mayormente el tema, que es mas urgente a discutir, es la fecha para anunciar su compromiso.-dio a saber el tema.

-¿Que mas se pudiera hacer?-le dijo Hanabi.-Invitar a personas, ofrecer comida, en medio de ella, brindar, anunciar que la pareja se va a casar, celebran. Y ya...-dijo.-No parece tan complicado.-murmuro con una mueca.

-No al estilo Mikoto, querida.-le dijo la matriarca Uchiha.

-O como la mía.-comento Hiromi.

-Fue un evento del año.-dijo Mikoto nuevamente.

-Mucha gente lo espero.-dijo la Hyüga.-Fue un momento de famosos.-

-Y algo parecido pasara con su boda.-les prometió Mikoto.-Tienen que prepararse les espera muchas cosas.-

Ambos, la pareja se miro con ese dejo de preocupación, no les gustaba la atención, y sin duda la idea de que su boda fuera el evento del año no les ayudaba a mucho, a poder asimilar todo el asunto. Parecía como si el hecho de unir sus vidas en matrimonio fuera un tipo de persecución.

-Pues yo no me casare en buen tiempo.-la idea que estaba estancada en la mente de ellos, fue hablada por Hanabi. Que al parecer tampoco le hacía gracia la idea, y los eventos que decía su madres.

-Que interesante.-dijo Mikoto.-A su tiempo todo pasara.-dijo ella.-La fiesta será en dos semanas.- avisó.

-¿Tan pronto?- comentó tras la sorpresa de la brevedad de aquel acontecimiento.

-Bueno, si no esta mal contigo claro.- murmuro su futura suegra.-Calculaba que teníamos el tiempo suficiente como para tener todo listo.- dijo ella.

Se removió un poco incomoda, no veía nada de malo en el asunto. Lo que realmente le pasaba era el hecho de que se sentía conmocionada. Todo ocurría tan rápido que le asustaba. Aunque estaba dispuesta a todo, para poder seguir con este nuevo camino. Aun con todas las historias que su madre le había dicho. Sobre la "Boda Del Año".

¿A quien no le daría miedo?

-Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esa idea.-

-Me gusta tu optimismo.- le guiño el ojo la madre de Sasuke.

Escucho al Uchiha menor suspirar en resignación. Ya dentro de poco comenzaría la nueva travesía, y al parecer sus madres quería perfeccionar el mas mínimo detalle. Ellos no se lo opondrían mucho a ello. Era una gran ayuda que sus matriarcas se encargaran, y mas que todo tenían que estar agradecidos. Aun a pesar de todo.

-Hija, ¿segura?- por otro lado, Hiromi siempre le parecía importante la opinión de la pareja, necesitaba su permiso para seguir con las ideas que su mente dictaban para la boda. Mikoto, pues era mas llevadera, y se le hacia menos sencillo que a la Hyüga. Las personalidades siempre varían en la familia.

-Hai.-dijo ella.-Solo necesito prepararme mentalmente.-

-A todos nos pasa.-dijo ella.-Sobretodo a tu padre.- siguió.-Aunque no lo muestre demasiado.- rió gentil.

Sonrieron.-A mi tampoco se me hace fácil.- salió de la nada Hanabi.-Pero la idea de guapos_ 'strippers'_ bailando a nuestro alrededor, me ayuda un poco.- comento lo mas sincero.

Sasuke no reprimió el acto de rodar los ojos. Esta niña estaba siendo poseída por sus hormonas.

Bueno, eventualmente, lograría acabar con esto. Mientras seguían discutiendo detalles. Tranquilizando nervios. Y lo demás. Sasuke tomó la palabra pues ya quería terminar con esto mañana, empezarían hacer las invitaciones para la fiesta. Nimiedades pero el ya quería acabar con eso.

-Hinata.- llamo el.-Vamos.- ya era tiempo de irse a casa, según todo lo que había pasado. Ya era hora de regresar, ya le habían dado gusto a sus progenitores. Ya para el juego había terminado, y pensaba arriesgarse sabiendo que no podía salir del todo victorioso.

-¿Y si se puede saber a donde te la llevas?- le pregunto quisquillosa su madre.

-Vamos a casa.- le dijo el, como lo mas normal, ignorando la probabilidad de que su plan seria totalmente frustrado. Siguió hacia adelante con lo que tenía en mente, que era volver a la normalidad de su vida. Así que sin mas que mencionar al respecto, quiso ser directo a su manera y opto por simplemente decir lo que quería... Allí estaba el resultado.

-Pero que te crees Uchiha Sasuke.- le dijo su madre, con expresión meramente indignada.-No te la puedes llevar así. Ya sabes las reglas.-

-Tenemos un departamento.-dijo el como uno de los factores.

-Estuvieron de acuerdo con esto, y es mas bien todo lo que ocurre por su propio bien.- dijo ella.

-Sabes que es ridículo.- objeto el.- Tenemos una vida y...-

-Y las unirán y ya habrá tiempo para que puedan compartirla.-dijo asintiendo.-No sera malo. Si la boda se hace en marzo serán cuatro meses de espera.-

Cerro los ojos abruptamente, contando hasta que se sintiera relajado. ¿Por que todo conspiraba en su contra de esa manera? Que pasaba con los padres ahora. No lo entendía y no le encontraba sentido. Dudaba que lo encontrara. Realmente lo dudaba...

-Madre...-

-Conmigo no hay cariños que valgan.- dijo ella.-Esa es la regla y tienen que respetarla.- dijo ella.

-Esto es injusto.- murmuro el. Sin mas que decir, tenía que aceptar la idea de resignarse. Contra la palabra de su madre no había opinión que valiera, y eso lo sabía desde siempre. ¿Lo peor? Podía ver como su suegra al fondo estaba de acuerdo al mismo predilecto que había dicho su madre. Entonces ahora si, que era cierto. No había nada mas que se pudiese hacer a su favor.

.

.

* * *

**Meet & Greet Reviews:**

**_-MarthaIP_:** ¡Hola! Ahora si que las cosas se complicaron, perdón por la tardanza. Cosas pasan siempre que frustran todo. Ya vas a ver que este capítulo esta mas como una declaración de guerra lo cual lo hace todo mas divertido. Muchas Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad que tu animo siempre es de los buenos. :33 Te agradezco todo, y espero que _Mas Allá De Lo Que Parece _Es otro de mis proyectos que ando con esas locuras en mente. Espero que ambos capítulos te hayan gustado.

_**-LilyHime100:** _Hahaha ya veras como les ira a ellos. Ahora con este capítulo donde visiblemente Sasuke no pudo lograr cambiar la idea de los mayores. Pero puede que a ti te pase lo mismo, ya lo leí con las noches frías de invierno. xD Y bueno nuevamente me disculpo por no poder actualizar en estas vacaciones. u.u Espero que te guste.. :33

_**-hinatacris:**_Yeah.. lo que el pobre ahora tiene que soportar. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo.**  
**

_**-Laaulyy:** _Pues si, la regla sigue en pie. Ahora mas que nunca, y si es la mayor locura de todas. Pero pues todo ocurrirá de alguna manera, y las cosas seran cada vez mas cómicas. xD Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y perdona la demora.

_**-angel. uchiha. hyuga:** _Pues Ya Ves Las Matriracas No Estan Muy De Acuerdo En Bajar La Guardia. Y La regla estara por buen tiempo, hasta que se casen, y la Ley es la Ley. Como se pudiera decir las cosas se volverán un poco mas si que te lo aseguro. ;) Gracias Por Leer & Comentar.

_**-AntoniaCifer:**_xD Pobre Hinata, me dio risa tu comentario con eso de que Sasuke le dara a Hinata como caja. xD Me he reído con eso, como por casi un mes. Fue un comentario ingenioso, inclusive. Either Way.. lamento el tardarme tanto. Cosas que pasan, chica. Aunque Im Back. Y Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. : Gracias por leer & comentar.

_**-kary. landero 3:** _Rebelión sin duda querida xD Gracias por el animo en ambos Fics. Eres cool y una gran fuente de animo y aliento.Y Si las Matriarcas estaba con estrellitas en los ojos...sobretodo Mikoto. Cuidate igual querida. Gracias por todo c:

* * *

**Mensaje De La Autora:**

Hola A Todos Los Lectores Que Han Seguido El Fic. Quiero Decirles Que Lamento Ser Alguien Irresponsable. La Verdad Es Que Me Siento Muy Apenada Con Ustedes. Haré Un Esfuerzo En No Volverme A Tardar Tanto. Espero Que Les Haya Gustado Este Capítulo. Y Por Su Apoyo & Comentarios :)

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


End file.
